1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of eyelet terminals of the type used in automotive junction boxes for connecting electrical wires and cables to threaded terminal posts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connection of an eyelet terminal to a bolt or stud in a vehicle electrical system typically requires manipulation of three pieces: eyelet terminal, nut and tool. The nut is easily dropped, leading to higher scrap cost and possibly impairing the vehicle's function. A shortage of either eyelet terminals or nuts in a sub-assembly can hold up the entire vehicle assembly operation. Attempting to tighten an eyelet terminal on a battery or grounding stud is difficult and awkward since the terminal tends to rotate with the nut and tool, especially if space constraints require a one-handed operation.
One prior art solution to the foregoing problems is the use of an eyelet terminal with a nut rotatably captured over the eyelet. Such captured nut terminals proved useful for low amperage (40-50 amps) applications allowing the use of relatively small gage wire (e.g. 12 AWG) and thin, easily folded metal blanks for the terminals. Such terminals are not useful for high-amperage vehicle applications of the type increasingly encountered in the automotive industry, requiring thicker terminal metal, larger wire, and bus bar contact capability. Moreover, the special squared-flange, washer-type nuts needed in such terminals are expensive.